


Rainbow In A Bottle

by Sillysbarka16



Series: The Witch, Were and Howl [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Magic Shop, Were Catra, Witch Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: With Scorpia and Perfuma's wedding around the corner, Adora worries over what to give the couple and Catra's not much help. Luckily, a young girl helps her as much as Adora is able to assist her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Witch, Were and Howl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981552
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Rainbow In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> The most spontaneous one so far, completely unplanned but who doesn't love a rainbow in a bottle??

Catra was humming quietly behind Adora, sitting comfortably on a stood behind the counter. The Witch herself stood at the counter, idly writing in her spell diary and wracking her brain for ideas. Catra’s presence behind her was comforting, Adora’s heart still doing a small skip every time she remembered Catra was her _girlfriend_. They’d been official for a mere five days, since the Halloween party, yet it was the _best_ five days.

Adora groaned and rested her head on her beloved countertop, the wood failing to inspire her. Catra looked up, “you’ve got plenty of time.”

The Witch twisted her head so she could look at her girlfriend, the Were meeting her eyes casually, “I have _two days_! I can’t come up with a gift in such a short amount of time!”

“Whatever you give them will be perfect, you could give them a flower and they’ll be thrilled.”

“I’m _not_ giving a druid a flower.”

Catra shrugged, “I’m giving them a new baking tray, Scorpia mentioned she wanted one.”

Adora frowned and set a glare on Catra for a moment, before she sighed dramatically, “that would be _useful_ though. I have no idea what to give them. They already _have_ everything they need… and whatever they _don’t_ have they can just _buy_.”

“Which is why you want to make something for them,” Catra surmised, nodding slowly.

“There has to be _something_.”

Catra was at her side in a second, running a clawed hand over Adora’s shoulder, “you’ll think of something, you still have two days.”

Adora allowed herself to relax in Catra’s arms, twisting her body to lean against the Were rather then the counter. Catra ran at a warmer body temperature then most, all part of being a Were, allowing Adora to absorb her heat in the chilli air.

Before they drew apart, Catra leaned forwards and gave Adora a sweet kiss, the Witch smiling as Catra returned to her perch behind the counter. Adora returned to her spell book, once more flicking through the pages. She looked around her shop, trying to find inspiration.

“What about something that automatically cleans dishes?”

Adora shook her head, “I can’t bottle a spell like that, it’s not exactly something that can be captured.”

“Makes dishes come alive?”

“Who would want _that_?”

“Might be amusing,” Catra supplied with a grin.

Adora shivered, trying to rid her brain of the memories, “I don’t think so, you do _not_ want to have a frying pan fly at your head.”

Catra was laughing as she realised immediately what Adora was saying, “you’ve tried, have you?”

Adora groaned, “once, ok? Glimmer made me promise never again.”

“Maybe I should ask Glimmer about it, she loves telling me about all your magical mishaps.”

“She’s not innocent in it either, she’s constantly without control.”

“She’s a faery, I don’t think any of them ever have control. You’re lucky she hasn’t turned your house pink.”

Adora grinned at that, “there’s still time.”

The bell above the door chimed and Adora straightened, looking in surprise at the new customer who’d walked through the door. It was a young girl, couldn’t be older than 15, holding her arm in a way Adora could only describe as nerves. She was clearly nervous, her eyes darting around the shop in a way that announced she wasn’t sure about being in a Witch shop. The girl was completely human, no hint of magic surrounding her at all, though her aura told Adora she had good intentions.

“Hello, welcome to Gray Skull, can I help you?” Adora asked, the young girl’s brown eyes meeting Adora’s and widening for a moment, before she nodded to herself, fingers twitching on her arm.

“Hi, I’m looking for… well, I’m not exactly sure,” she said, voice shaky at the start then ending with confusion. She walked up to the counter, Adora trying to ignore how she put her purse on the counter without looking, no sense of respect for the ancient wood. Humans.

“We have a range of ‘not exactly sure’, can you be more specific?” Catra snorted behind her, Adora trying to restrain her own smile as the girl finally seemed to relax, smiling at Adora’s remark.

“I have something I need to tell my parents… and my friend said I should give it more flare; she suggested this shop.”

“That’s oddly unspecific,” Adora noted, still smiling.

The girl looked away, looking at the variety of magical supplies arranged neatly on the shelves. Adora was nothing if not specific as to how she presented her goods, her shop needed to be perfect. “It’s a long shot, I don’t really believe in all this Witchy stuff,” she said, gesturing to the shop itself, looking at Adora as though _she’d_ agree. Sure, there were people in the world who thought it was foolish, didn’t believe in the magic and that was _fine_. They thought Adora and anyone like her ran scam shops, which was also fine because Adora knew the truth.

Catra was snickering behind them, Adora twisting slightly so she could grin at the Were, sharing an amused and knowing grin. “Witchy stuff, that’s one way to put it.”

The girl startled, clearly not having noticed Catra’s presence until she’d spoken. She reached for her purse, looking ready to leave, “sorry, I think this might have been a mistake, my friends like to prank me.”

Adora shook her head, “if you need courage, I have plenty of stones for that.”

“Not courage, no, I just… I don’t know.”

“Perhaps telling me would help? I’m rather good at knowing what people need, even if they don’t themselves.”

The girl sighed, then nodded to herself, “you’re not going to try and scam me into hearing my fortune?”

Adora laughed at that, “I’m not a fortune telling Witch, believe me. I’m not psychic, simply good at reading people.” Seers were rare, unpredictable and strange beings, their magic as bizarre as they became. Seeing the future wasn’t always a good thing.

“I need something rainbow.”

Adora’s eyes widened at that, the hesitancy in the girl’s voice giving away more then the girl had realised. She finally grinned, hopping from behind the counter and towards a selection of shelves that held liquid vials.

“We have plenty of rainbow things, a rainbow in a bottle?”

The girl tried to keep the curiosity from her features, clearly wondering how Adora could _possibly_ pull something like that off. Pretty simple, actually, it was one of her more loved spells. Bottling it wasn’t the easiest spell, but creating the rainbow certainly was.

“How’s it work?”

Adora shrugged as she produced three different bottles, each with a different selection of colours inside. She wandered back to the counter and placed them gently on the wood, showing them to the girl. “I can also whip up something that will say a word in rainbow, if that’s easier.”

“Ah, no, just a rainbow is fine.”

She looked at the bottles curiously, reaching forwards and touching one, curiosity increasing as the colours within the bottle changed as her fingers touched the glass. Adora grinned, taking the other two bottles and putting them to the side, “I think you’ve been chosen.”

“What’s in it?”

“A rainbow.”

The girl stared at Adora, so Adora grinned and opened one of the other bottles, a stunning rainbow releasing in a perfect arc straight out of the bottle. She closed the lid once the rainbow vanished in a beautiful selection of sparkles, drifting away to nothing before it’d even hit the floor.

“How’d you do that?” the girl asked, amazed and in awe of Adora’s magic.

The Witch shrugged, “magic, I suppose.”

The girl stared at the bottle in her hand with renewed hope, grinning, “this will definitely add flare!”

Adora smiled, “not that you need it, all you need to be is yourself. But rainbows are awesome.”

“How much?”

“Free, for you.”

The girl blinked in confusion, “but, why?”

Adora shrugged, hand ducking beneath the desk to perform a quick spell, returning it with a stunning, rainbow coloured rose and passing it to the girl who took it curiously. “It’s not about the money, I don’t need it. You seem like you needed help, otherwise you wouldn’t have come to a magic shop. It’s the least I could do.”

The girl smiled, “you really are the Good Witch of Bright Moon.”

Adora laughed, “oh, I don’t think so.”

“She totally is,” Catra added, suddenly behind Adora’s back and grinning.

“Thank you, for the rainbow.”

“Use it wisely, time it perfectly. I believe in you.”

“And if your parents have issues, tell them you have a powerful Witch on your side,” Catra added cheerfully.

The girl laughed, “I’m not sure they’d believe me, I barely believe it, and I’m holding a jar with an actual rainbow in it.”

Adora smiled pleasantly, “all it takes is a spark.”

The girl clutched the rainbow to her chest then grinned at Adora, “thank you! I’m going to go tell my parents.”

“If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m often here. If you have need of me, you’ll be able to find me.”

The girl rolled her eyes at that, then walked leisurely out of the shop, still holding her bottled rainbow closely. Adora smiled as she leant back against her own girlfriend happily.

“A free rainbow, huh?”

The Witch shrugged, looking at the empty bottle that once held a rainbow, “she looked like she needed it. How can her parents be anything but supportive, she’s a sweetheart? And I’m sure her girlfriend knows it too.”

Catra snickered at that, “how do you know she has one?”

Adora grinned, looking at the door for a moment, “I just know.”

“You’re weird.”

“Least I’m not boring.”

Catra laughed, then pulled Adora in for a kiss, the Witch smiling against her girlfriend as they drew back, foreheads resting against each other gently. She jolted away from Catra in the next moment, startling them both, looking at her now empty jar with renewed excitement.

“I know what to give Scorpia and Perfuma!”


End file.
